Rise of a New Hero
by OneVs100
Summary: Tsukune Aono was just an mediocre teen, until he ended up in a school meant for monsters. Feeling he was weak being the only human in a school full of monsters, he forms a bond with a certain Tailed Beast causing him to unlock abilities from his ancestral heritage.
1. Chapter 1

**I return with a new story, one with new bonds, one with possible feels, one with a change in the MC, one with new beginnings, one with new villains, and yet the same damn harem! Enjoy...**

**I'd also like to give a shout out to my buddy GodPen for inspiring me with his story School of Mayhem. This one goes out to you homie!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Rosario + Vampire and Naruto as well as any of their contents.**

**Chapter 1 - The New Jinchuriki**

_I don't even know where it came from. I don't even know how such a thing even exists! It was hard to believe but then again I'm in a school of monsters, but this giant fox is sealed inside me?! Why? How? How long has it even been inside my body? I need answers but I'm not sure who to ask. If I ask the Headmaster then my secret about being human in this school will be out and I'd be dead! Am I even human? What if it was just a dream? Yeah, that's it! I was just dreaming after getting knocked by Saizou! Even if I tell Moka she'll just say it was a dream too. Either way it won't stop me from staying in this school with Moka!_

**Flashback - Fight with Saizou**

As Tsukune barely stands on his feet with the last of his strength, he sees a different side of Moka. Unlike the pink haired version of Mokoa, who always carried an innocent attitude with a nice personality, this one was rather the exact opposite. She held a dark aura around her as her silver hair slightly moved from this aura

"So this is a vampire" Tsukune grunted in a whisper as he fell on his knees from the immense pain that coursed through his body, with one last glance he saw Moka deliver a powerful kick on a large monster and sent it flying against a few trees. The brown haired teen only slightly chuckled "What have I gotten myself into" , afterwards he fell on the floor face first with a silver rosary clutched in his hand.

Moka walked away from her quick battle that was practically settled within one hit and reached for the rosary clutched in Tsukune's hand. She hesitated a few from the rosary noticing something strange about the human teen.

"His scent is definitely human, but it feels as though there is something off about him" Moka said to herself feeling a familiar energy from the boy. She simply shook it off and snatched the rosary from Tsukune's hand and placed it onto a chain with a leather choker, in an instant her silver turned pink and her red eyes turned into emerald green, as soon as the changes ended she fainted onto the ground.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

"Where am I" Tsukune huffed out as he viewed his new surroundings. The place resembled a sewer tunnel with the tunnel reaching forward along with pipes on the ceiling leading the way as well as water reaching up to his ankles, he looked to see that he is unable to wall to the direction behind him. He stated down the tunnel for a few seconds then started to walk hoping he was able to find a way out.

"Is this a part Youkai Academy?" The brown haired teen said to himself as he walked down the tunnel "How did I even get here in the first place? I remember Moka fighting Saizou, but afterwards I must've passed out."

Tsukune continued walking for a few more minutes until he stopped when he heard something growl. His body shook furiously out of fear, he turned around hoping on finding another exit but as soon as he turned around his eyes widened seeing that a wall blocks his path.

"W-what the?!" Tsukune tried nudging the wall but it was no good seeing that his only option is yo keep moving forward "What's going on?! There shouldn't be a wall, I was walking for minutes!"

The brown haired teen turned back to the direction he was walking but instead the next sight left him in shock. His surroundings were no longer a tunnel, instead he was an enourmas room with the largest cave he has ever seen in his life. Something in his head was telling him to find a way out, but something else was making him walk forward. He drew closer in some unknown instinct until he was a few feet in front of it.

He only saw darkness on the other side, he stared for a few minutes when suddenly a pair of large eyes made themselves appear. They were the same as Moka's, red eyes with black vertical slits, except these eyes were slightly lighter.

"Greetings" A voice called from the other side of the cage, Tsukune stepped back in fear as he saw a large grin form from underneath the eyes.

"S-stay away!" The teen shouted as he stepped back even more until he hell back on his bottom and tried to crawl back.

A loud chuckle was heard from behind the cage "It truly has been a while since someone has actually feared me."

"What the hell are you?!" Tsukune asked in a panic.

"Silence!" The voice called out causing Tsukune to stop squirming but he continued to shake. The next few seconds terrified even more, he heard loud rumbling as if they were footsteps, from the cage the eyes and grin have disappeared. The footsteps drew closer each second, until he saw what looked to a giant red orange fox reveal itself from behind the cage, behind were nine tails slowly swaying back in forth.

"Tell me boy, have you ever hear of the Tailed Beasts?" The fox spoke as he stated down at the human, the only response he received was Tsukune shaking his head 'no.'

"Hmph, figures" The fox said in slight annoyance "Nobody these days even remember the time shinobis even existed at all."

Tsukune's head has then remembered something when he heard the term shinobi "You mean the ones from the elemental nations?"

The fox looked back down at the human with slight interest "Ahh, then tell me what you know."

"I well uh" Tsukune thought back at the time he was told stories of shinobi and the Elemental Nations "I don't know alot, I remember they used these techniques called 'Ninjutsu' and well that they used this energy to be able to perform ninjutsu.I think it was called..."

"Chakra" The fox finished Tsukune's sentence as to which he gave a small nod "I want to pay close attention to me, human" the teen once again nodded, this time his shaking has been lightly calmer.

"I am know as The Nine Tailed Fox" The fox said "And to answer question you had to yourself earlier, you are inside your subconscious and as for why I'm here, to make it simple I am sealed inside of you."

"S-sealed inside of me?" Tsukune asked as his fear grew back once again.

"Yes, although from the looks of it, I believe the seal is weakening" The Nine Tailed Fox said as Tsukune started shaking once again "Stop this shaking at once, its starting to annoy me!" Tsukune did as he was told right away as soon as he heard the fox yell.

"Luckily for you I have no intention of taking over your body. If it were the old me, the you would've been my puppet until I'm able to break free. You should be thankful of me, I have given you the gift of chakra this whole time, but until you return with knowledge of the Tailed Beasts, you are to return back to what you were doing" The fox then turned around and walked back into the darkness.

"By the way, you should take this with you. You'll never know when you need it" A sharp object then flew out from the cage and headed straight towards Tsukune. The teen then caught it in his hands with great reflex, he saw the object was a kunai knife.

"How did I do that?" The teen whispered to himself as he examined the kunai.

"Now then, leave" The fox spoke up from the darkness, after that Tsukune slowly faded away and back to the real world "Hmph, how is someone like him descendant of you, nevertheless I will fulfill a friend's dying wish. This kid better be the one that you have seen in your vision, Naruto."

* * *

><p>"Back here again" Tsukune muttered to himself as he stood up from his spot, he quickly dusted himself and scanned the area. He then looked at himself realizing that the injuries he had were gone as well as the pain.<p>

"Weird..." The brown haired teen stopped in sudden realization as he looked as to what hr was now holding in his right hand, he shrieked when he found out the kunai was in his hand and almost dropped it on the ground.

"What the hell, so that wasn't a dream?" Tsukune frantically asked himself as he tucked the kunai inside his jacket so Moka wouldn't see it when she wakes up "Strange... For some reason, it actually felt 'right' when I was holding it."

"Ah!" Tsukune's head then throbbed in pain, he fell to his knees and held his head as the pain surged specifically through his head. The pain lasted for a few minutes, for some reason he was gaining knowledge for certain instructions. After a few minutes the pain halted and he was once again back to normal, he stood up againexcept this time he felt as though his senses were sharper.

"I dont even know what's going on anymore" The teen whined as he was confused at his situation. For a moment he felt as though a hand was resting on his shoulder, it didn't startle him, but it calmed him to a point as to where he forgot about the dangers of Youkai Academy. He turned around to see who's hand was on his shoulder, for a few seconds he saw someonr standing behind him. Tsukune blinked as he felt a small gust of wind blow in his face. He was unable to get a clear view of the person due to glare from the sunlight, the only form of appearance he was able to see, was a tall man with short blonde spikey hair.

"Wait a minute there is no sunlight here" Tsukune realized this as he looked at the cloudy skies blocking off most of the sunlight, he felt a small gust of wind once again but this time he felt a small leaf land on his forehead. He grabbed a leaf and almost tossed it aside but stopped when he realized that the color of the leaf was green.

"Strange, all of the trees I've seen so far never really had any leaves, at least none as green as this" Tsukune shrugged but stuffed the leaf in his pocket, as though there was some attachment to it. He then turned around and walked to a paink haired Moka who was lying on the ground on her back. The teen sat down by her side waiting for the vampire to awake.

"Who was that person?"

**Chapter End!**

**Well that settles the first chapter to this new story. I really hope you guys enjoyed it because this idea has been bugging since the last chapter for Naruto. I really wanted to make a story involving Tsukune forming a bond with Kurama. Kurama may not be as nice as he is in this chapter, there will be times where he'll be an asshole to him. I'm also going to make as to where Tsukune will not be given vampire blood at all, It will be straight Tsukune and Kurama working together. I will explain as to how Kurana was sealed into Tsukiune but it'll be in a future chapter.**

**This chapter was also an introduction, after this the chapters will get longer.**

**As for other Naruto characters, I'll leave that as a surprise.**

**Anyways until next time, I'm out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have brought to you another chapter of this story, surprisingly I was able to make this chapter without getting distracted by video games and such.**

**Either way hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Rosario Vampire, as well as any of their contents.**

**Chapter 2 - Chakra**

"I'm sorry Moka, but I'm not your food!" A startled teen cried out as he ran into the woods clutching a spot in his neck with one hand.

"Tsukune! Where are you going?" A pink haired female teen called out as she watched the boy run frantically.

A few minutes have gone by and the teen has finally halted to a stop. The teen wore a green jacket, brown pants, black shoes, a white shirt, and a red tie. This is the uniform of Youkai Academy, a school that has been built for monsters to learn to coexist with humans by blending in with humans. This particular boy, Tsukune, just happens to be the only human attending Youkai Academy, but if his secret about being human were discovered, then he would have to be killed on sight. Luckily for the human, he befriended a pink haired girl who just happens to be a vampire, although she discovered that Tsukune, she decided to keep the secret as well due to Tsukune being the first person to accept her as a friend even if she is a vampire.

"I don't think Moka chose to be my friend just so she can drink my blood" Tsukune whined as he rubbed the spot where Moka bit him, but to his surprise the bite marks were already gone "If so then what am I supposed to do?"

As if on cue, he closed his eyes for a seconds then reopened then to see that he was in the sewer like scenery with the large cage.

"So it wasn't just a dream" Tsukube said in a panic as he looked around hoping to find an exit, it was no use seeing that he was in oversized room with a large cell door in front of him. He stared into the darkness expecting the Nine Tailed Fox to walk up and say something but there was no movement.

"Boo" A large pair of red eyes made themselves appeared at the very edge of the darkness.

"Aaahhhh!" Tsukune jumped back and fell on his back landing in the shallow water, he looked back at the cage hearing laughter as well as seeing the Nine Tailed Fox on it's side laughing.

The fox stopped after a few moments and cleared his throat "So, what brings you here?"

"Umm, well I didn't come here on purpose. For a while I thought this was just a dream" Tsukune huffed out as he stood up on his feet, oddly enough his uniform was completely dry even though his whole body was in water a few seconds ago.

"But it's not a dream, and gladly enough you're not shaking this time" The fox said as it layer down on it's stomach "You asked yourself a question just now as you ran away from the vampire."

"What question?" Tsukune asked as tried to recollect his thoughts, he thought for a minute until he realized what he asked earlier "I asked 'What am I supposed to do?'"

"Precisely, what are you supposed to do?" The fox asked.

"Umm, well I haven't thought about it" Tsukune replied as he looked down "I don't think I can really do anything on my own, thinking back on Moka's fight with Saizou, I'm just weak."

"Hmph, then why have you chosen to stay in a school that's meant for monsters" The fox said.

"Well... I wanted to stay with Moka" The human teen replied nervously.

"Foolish human, you'd literally be eaten alive if you stayed here" The fox grinned as he brought his closer to the cage as if he were on Tsukune's level "Why not just leave this place? There is no room here for a weak human such as yourself, It's only been a week and I'm sure nobody would notice. Well just the vampire, but it's not like she thinks of you as a friend, you're just her personal cup of blood."

"That's not true" Tsukune exclaimed in a defensive tone "Moka is not that kind of person!"

"And just how do you know this" Challenged the fox "A weak little human in danger so be turns to the vampire for help and in exchange she drinks your blood! That pretty much evens it out, she probably sticks around you so she wouldn't lose her food source."

"No, Moka is not like that" The teen said as he looked up at The Nine Tailed fox in anger "I can see it in her eyes, she's been lonely all of her life and I almost ran away because I was scares. If I had left, who knows what might've happened. She values our friendship just as much as I do, she even proved it by running after me when I almost ran away. I most likely would've felt like scum if I abandoned her that day, maybe even worse. Even if I am just a weak human, I'll stay here with Moka no matter what."

The fox's grin grew wider after the teen finished the last sentence "You talk big for a weak little human, but you're going to need more than just words if you are to survive."

"But what can I even do?" Tsukune asked.

"As I have said before, gain knowledge of the shinobi era as well as learning about the tailed beasts" The fox said as he slowly retreated deeper into his cage for rest.

"How's learning about that stuff supposed to help me?"

"If you want to acquire the strength necessary to survive this school, then it's only fair to learn about those who fought to protect this generation as well as your family history."

Tsukune ran up to the cage to ask more questions but he vanished in thin air before he was able to ask anything. The Nine Tailed Fox simply layer down on his stomach with his eyes closed recalling a memory he experienced fifteen years ago "Hn, it would've been alot easier to find this boy if it weren't for his mother changing her surname... Why must the future of this generation be in the hands of a kid who won't stop whining after every time that vampire bites his neck."

The brown haired teen finds himself back in the Youkai Academy forest after his small conversation with a certain fox.

"How long have I been here?" Tsukune asked himself as he lifted up his wrist to his face to check the time, as soon as he saw the time he immediately panicked and ran in in the direction towards the school "Oh crap, I'm gonna be late!"

Unkown to him, he never noticed a girl with blue hair who happened to be on her knees with a tick mark across her forehead. She wore a cream colored vest over a white blouse but the vest was tight enough to emphasize her large breasts, plaid skirt, as well as a purple ribbon tying her hair into a ponytail. The girl waited there for the past fifteen minutes trying to get the boy's attention but even when she called out to him louder, the male teen still looked as if he was frozen in place.

"Are you kidding me?! I was right in his sights, how the hell did he not see me?!" The blue haired girl yelled at the top of her lungs as she stood up and started to stomp her feet furiously "It has to be that Moka Akashiya, she probably had him stand there just to mock me! Well no matter, I won't let her get in the way of my plan!"

* * *

><p><strong>1 Day Later<strong>

"Tsukune what are you doing?" A silver haired vampire asked as said person is blocking her way.

"I think that's enough Moka" Tsukune then held out the silver rosary so Moka can reach for it.

"That woman has charmed and even tried to kill us and yet you defend her?" The silver haired Moka asked with an annoyed tone in her voice, the blue haired girl that tried to trick Tsukune the day before sat there with fear from the silver haired vampire, she also carried a few injures upon her body that were caused by the short battle between her and Moka.

"I don't believe Kurumu was doing this out of bad intentions" The brown Ted teen said referring to the blue haired girl that sits behind injured"I just don't see Kurumu as a bad person, just the like the Moka we can all depend on."

Moka simply snatched her rosary from the teen's hand "Hmph, don't misunderstand, I'm not like the other me" she then walked off from Tsukune and the blue haired girl known as Kurumu.

The human watched for a few minutes as the vampire walked away, it was silent for a while until Kurumu broke the silence.

"Don't you hate me?" She asked as she was unable to look at her savior.

"Hate you? Well there's no reason for me to hate you" Tsukune replied.

"I tricked you, took control of you, I made you hurt your own friend, and I even tried to kill you! So why did you save me?" Kurumu asked once again.

"It's just like I said, you don't seem like a bad person to me" Tsukune said with a heart warming smile, Kurumu slightly blushed but looked away "I'm not to sure myself, it's as if I was able to understand you right away when I met you this morning, especially when we were the infirmary, I broke free from control somehow because I understood your intentions on controlling others. It's kind of hard to explain but even when you tried to kill me, I somehow just knew it wasn't what you really wanted. You were just finding someone to be your Destined One and I'msure you'll find him one day."

"... Thank you" Kurumu said softly as she walked away from the brown haired teen.

"Uhh, your welcome, hey will you be fine walking in your condition" Tsukune asked as he simply watched the blue haired girl fly away "A vampire, now a succubus, I seriously wonder what's going to happen next."

Tsukune dusted himself off and was about to walk away from the scene as well until he simply stared at a nearby tree. It was something about the tree that drew him towards it, there was nothing special about the tree itself but what drew him in was a certain task he had on his mind for the past week. He gained knowledge on the same day he met Moka but what was the knowledge for? Instinctively, he walked towards the tree calmly and in a matter of seconds he planted a foot on the bark, then he placed the other foot next to it and started to walk along the tree as if he were walking on the ground. He then walked along the nearest branch and rested his feet under the branch to stand perfectly upside down.

_How am I doing this?! I'm not going crazy am I?! _Tsukune thought as he observed his feet with his heart beating fast in shock as to what he's currently done. He released one foot for a few seconds for him to continue to stick to the branch, for some unknown reason he smiled as to what is keeping him occupied. For a few minutes he continued to plaufully remove his feet from the branch back and forth laughing at his own musings until...

"**Having fun?**" A voice spoke causing Tsukune to lose focus and detach from the branch causing him to fall on the ground.

"Oww..." The brown haired teen squeaked out as he rubbed the spot where he landed on, he then looked around to find the source of the voice but was confused when he saw that there is nobody in sight "That's weird, I thought I heard someone."

"**Behind you**"

Tsukune then looked behind to still find nothing but air.

"**On your right**"

He then looked to the right to find this 'person' but once again there was nobody there, for a minute he thought he really was going crazy until he heard snickering. At that moment, he realized the source of the voice was coming from his head.

"What the hell?" Tsukune said to himself as the snickering continued for another minute until an actual voice spoke up, this time he was able to recognize as to who it was.

"**Humans, are always so easy to trick**" The voice in his head said, it was the voice of The Nine Tailed Fox.

"How are you talking to me like this?" Tsukune said aloud, thankfully there was nobody around to see a brown haired teen talking to 'himself'.

"**I'm sealed inside of you, I have the ability to speak to you telepathically**" The Nine Tails said "**You also may not want to talk out loud when speaking to me like this, I am able to hear when your thoughts are directly addressed to me. You don't need to draw any more attention to yourself than you already are, the male population of this school are already hostile towards you for sticking close that vampire of yours.**"

"_R-right_" Tsukune said in his head as he got up from the ground and dusted himself off.

"**I also see that you finally put use to the knowledge I have given you last week. I was beginning to think that you might've forgotten about the 'abilities' that you are able to perform."**

Tsukune's eyes slightly widened "_Abilities? I can do more than just walking on trees like that?_"

"**Yes, I only gave you some knowledge on chakra control as well as a few shinobi basics**" Tsukune was even more interested into the subject "**Just so you are not confused, you have the blood of a shinobi that has been inherited to you from your mother's side of the family. Your mother is unaware but your bloodline is the last bloodline that still lives from the shinobi are. You should be so lucky I was sealed inside you, you had very little chakra when I found you but with my help you now contain more chakra than the average ninja.**"

"What is chakra exactly?" Tsukune asked aloud on accident, he pressed his hand on his mouth and scanned his surroundings. Thankfully, there was nobody nearby, then again he is in the middle of a forsest with dead trees "_What is this chakra?_"

"**Hm, chakra is the moulding of physical energy and mental energy, then moulded it flows through chakra pathway system to any of your 361 tenketsu throughout your entire body. You can then control and manipulate your chakra through the most common method, which is hand seals to perform ninjutsu, climbing trees without using your hands, walking on water, performing ninjutsu, and creating illusions**" The fox explained as to which Tsukune closely listened to get a better understanding of chakra.

"_So I can perform ninjutsu so I can defend myself_?" Tsukune asked as he looked at his hands thinking about the various types of ninjutsu.

"**Yes, but not at the moment. The knowledge you received was for chakra control as well manipulating it for certain ninja movements such as your agility and being able to jump from tree to tree. Although I may have accidently given you a bit more knowledge, I'm not sure what exactly but it may come to you given the right moment. Only one that I'm sure is that you may have inherited ninshu."**

"_Ninshu?_"

"**Teachings that was meant for people to distribute their spiritual energy and connect with others. It was meant for one person to understand themselves better as well as others, which is why you were able to understand the succubus that tried to kill you. Some how you connected yoir spiritual energy with her to understand her motives, then you have chosen the peaceful way of settling the hostility towards you. Before you say that you can settle any hostility between you and anyone else with ninshu, I must remind you that even ninshu itself will not help you get a better understanding of not just anyone. If I were you, I would only use it on those that have are not walking down the path of evil, you might just end up being like them.**"

"_I see if I were to connect with the wrong person then I'd follow their ideals which may very well be the end of me._"

**"I will say this for the last time, if you wish to acquire the strength to defend yourself, gain knowledge of the era of shinobi.**"

"_I don't get it, why do you want to learn about all of this stuff?_"

"**So you can understand the burdens that even the greatest shinobi themselves have carried. They showed great dedication on using their power to protect those that were close to them. Then there are those that have been mad with power and sought to bring despair on the rest of the world. If I gave you anymore knowledge now it might cause you to slowly walk the path of darkness. You would desire more and more power to a point as to where you'd be mad with power, after that I'd be forced to break out of my seal and end you myself.**"

Tsukune then smiled "_Alright but can I ask you a couple of questions?_"

"**What is it?**"

"_What should I call you by? I know that you're not just known as The Nine Tailed Fox. It'd be nice to call a friend by his real name_" Tsukune said as to which he heard the fox break out into laughter.

"**You've got guts to even go as far as to call me a friend**" The Nine Tails said still laughing.

"_Well I have a feeling you're going to be sealed inside me for a long time, so we may as well make the best of it_" Tsukund replied with a light smile.

"**Heh, you're the second person I've ever known who wanted to befriend me**" The fox said with a light chuckle, after a moment of silence he then spoke up again "**Very well, from now on you have my permission to call me by my real name, Kurama. Now then, I believe you had another question for me.**"

"_Earlier you said something about me carrying the bloodline of the last surviving shinobi, what is this last bloodline exactly?"_

Kurama grew silent for a while, Tsukune was ready to give up on the question as he walked back towards his room until he finally got a response.

"**You carry the Uzumaki bloodline, your surname should've been Uzumaki but your mother changed hers to Aono due to marriage.**"

"I see, the name itself sounds familiar. I assume it's important for me to understand my family history as well, huh?" Tsukune asked aloud knowingly there was nobody nearby to hear him speak.

"**You'll find out soon enough."**

* * *

><p><strong>2 Weeks Later<strong>

Two weeks were merely a few days for Tsukune Aono considering how hectic his life in Youkai Academy is. After resolving his conflict with Kurumu Kurumu, the succubus, she decided that it was Tsukune himself was her Destined One that she was looking for, she even baked him cookies and brought them in the next morning as to which the male population of Youkai Academy grew more hostile towards the only human, much to Tsukune's inconvenience as well as Kurama's amusement. The human practiced his chakra control given that he will need it when he learns ninjutsu, as well as jumping from tree to tree as a faster way of travel. Although, he does this practice in secret since he feels uncomfortable telling Moka his secret, at the right time he will tell her but not yet. So far he has been unable to find the amount of information he needed about the shinobi era, the library itself didn't have much, he only found a scroll that told the stories about The Sage of the Six paths, as to which he learned that the sage himself created the tailed beasts and spread the teachings of ninshu but people decided to weaponise chakra to create ninjutsu.

After finishing reading the scroll he was unable to find any books or scrolls, but he did find a novel in the store next to the academy called The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi. For some reason it felt special to him so decided to purchase it so he can read it during spare time.

Even when Tsukune "stole the best chicks from the school" his secret as a human has not been found out, even Kurumu herself does not know that he is a human. Recently he discovered that he is able to perform a jutsu which is called the Fire Ball Jutsu, the discovery was made when an apple was thrown in his direction, then in a blink of an eye he performed the hand signs instinctively and breathed a large ball of fire which disintegrated the apple as well as accidently burning the person who threw the apple, afterwards it was lead to believe that Tsukune was a dragon or a salamander. Luckily, neither Moka or Kurumu were around to see it, although Kurama facepalmed when Tsukune almost blew his cover but then again the male students learned to "Not f*** with that guy" or so they say.

Currently, the human teen is out in a field with his classmates as to which they wore their Gym outfits currently waiting for their instructor who appeared to be late.

"Hey, did you hear about Kotsubo-sensei?"

"What happened?"

"Appearently he molested a girl from one of his classes"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah and he tried to blame her for molesting him but someone saw the whole thing and now he's fired!"

"No way, who'd he try to molest?"

"They didn't tell the name of the victim or the witness."

"So who's going to replace him?"

"I don't know but some people say he's old school."

"Where'd you hear a term like that?"

Tsukune couldn't help but overhear the majority of this conversation, mainly because the people talking were really loud as well as everyone else talking about the same rumor. Ever since he discovered that Kurama was sealed inside his body, he decided to talk to him more wanting to get to know him better since the two of them will be working together in the near future, but it seems as though the tailed beast is not in a talking mood for the day. As a matter of fact he has not spoken a word throughout the whole day.

"_Is something wrong?_" Tsukune asked in his mind worried that he might face trouble soon.

"**...**"

"_You haven't said anything all day, or lectured me about using my chakra properly when I practiced the Fireball Jutsu_" the teen asked once again.

"**Quiet! I sense a familiar presence working it's way over here. Be ready, I'm unable to tell if it's hostile**" Kurama finally said as he spent the whole day trying to recognize this familiar presence.

"_How can I be prepared?! I haven't even learned anyth-_"

"Greetings students, as you may have heard, your gym instructor Okuto Kotsubo is no longer here. As of today I will be your instructor."

Tsukune looked at the source of the voice. The voice came from a tall man with black hair, his hair covered one eye only revealing his other eye. He wore black sandals, black pants, a white shirt, black fingerless gloves, and a black coat. For some reason, Tsukune feels as though he is able to trust him, which was odd because he has never seen this person before. Although Kurama himself grew even more silent at the moment.

"**It can't be...**" Tsukune heard the tailed beast speak in a hush tone.

"As a warning, just because I'm your new teacher does not mean that all of you can slack off. If any of you do slack off or disobey the rules, I will make sure that the punishment is _sever_" The black haired man finished his sentence with eye turning red with a unrecognizable pattern, to plant fear onto the students. Tsukune was unable to make out the extra patterns in his eye but Kurama was able to see perfectly clear as to what the pattern was as well as the fox able to recognize the new arrival.

The black haired man shifted his eye back to a jet black "Luckily for you, the headmaster has told me to dismiss you all for the day. Starting from tomorrow I expect you all to meet here on time, if not then it's 50 laps around the entire school, do I make myself clear?" The students quickly nodded in response "Good, then you are all dismissed" The blackhaired man then left by vanishing in thin air, although he seemed to have left a few green leaves as he vanished.

"I think he left without even introducing himself" One student said.

"Who cares man? I just want to go be lazy right now!" Another student exclaimed as he took off from the scene cheering.

"**That's impossible, it's been hundreds of years he should be dead!**"

"_You know who he is?!_" The teen asked as the fox is currently shouting at the top of his lungs, unfortunately for Tsukune he's the only that can hear the loud fox in his head.

"**Of course I know him, if it weren't for my previous Jinchuriki then I wouldn't be here to this day!" **

"_Is this guy bad news?_"

"**No, but the next time you see him, make sure you're alone. I have some questions I want to ask him.**" Kurama replied.

"_So just who is this guy?"_

The Tailed Beast grew silent for a minutes, until he finally replied five minutes later"**... Sasuke Uchiha"**

**Chapter End!**

**Well you guys enjoyed that chapter. I don't really have much to say here to be honest. Only thing I have to say is starting after this chapter I'm thinking about a little bonus of random stories that will happen in both Naruto and Rosario Vampire worlds. I don't if you guys have played Naruto Storm Revolution but if you have then the bonus shorts will be similar to the events you watch in the Ninja World Tournament mode as to which literally everyone just interacts with each other including the heroes and villains.**

**I know some of you are confused as to why Sasuke is here and well it'll be explained next chapter, and just a heads he's not the only one here...**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright I'm just going to say this before you guys read this chapter but there will be certain parts skipped because I don't want to bring you the same thing from the manga. Basically I just don't want to give you a copy and paste from the manga because as far as this story goes, I want to bring you guys events that will be different as well as some parts of the manga that will be altered. I just wanted to say this before you guys wonder why it seems like I'm moving too fast with the story. Other than that please enjoy the story and if there are some of you that don't like then don't read and leave angry reviews.**

**Diaclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire and Naruto as well as any of their contents.**

**Chapter 3 - A Ninja in Training**

Over a month has passed since Tsukune Aono has entered Youkai Academy. A month seemed eternity to the only human that currently resides in a school that was built for monsters, although he seemed to have slightly adjusted to his current status. After being told to gain knowledge of the age of shinobi to gain power, the human teen tried his best to gain the knowledge but was only able to find bits and pieces of the information.

Even so, the boy had other matters to worry about such as the fact that his new Gym teacher was a shinobi during Kurama's time. Tsukune wanted to get a chance to ask his Gym teacher, Sasuke Uchiha, a few questions but it seemed as though everytime he tried to get close to him, the black haired man would always disappear before Tsukune had a chance to speak a word.

So far the events that have happened seemed to have been hectic for Tsukune. First was the encounter with Saizou who was basically beaten in one kick by Moka, next was being controlled as was well as nearly being killed by the succubus Kurumu Kuruno, who to this day now accidently nearly suffocated him by pressing his face against between her large breasts. Then we have the mermaid attacks during a time when every student were supposed to join a club to perform the same activities as humans, but the swimming club used the chance for said attack. Although they were beaten by a certain silver haired vampire, although Tsukune was scolded by said vampire about the weakness of a vampire. After a few days Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu decided to sign up for the Newspaper Club, but later realized that they were the only ones that signed up for the club, other than the club president Ginei Morioka. Quickly enough Ginei made his move on Moka Akishiya but was then brought into another battle as to which it was discovered that Gin's true form was a werewolf. After a short intense battle, Moka was able to defeat the werewolf when the clouds covered up his source of strength, which is the moon.

Soon, there became a slight problem when a eleven year old witch named Yukari Sendo confessed her love to Moka but then became a slight nuisance after the witch pulled a few pranks on Tsukune, much to his inconvenience as well as Kurama's amusement. Although after settling the problem as well as saving the witch from three bullies which transformed into lizardmen, she then confessed her love to both Moka and Tsukune.

To this day, the human teen has never told his secret about Kurama to anyone, especially Moka, although Inner Moka suspects something suspicious about the human teen.

Aside from all of these events, Tsukune still practices his chakra control as well as the only ninjutsu he knows. He uses his current agility to travel around the academy when any of his friends aren't around, or anyone in general. He even decided to work harder in his Gym class so his physical self isn't weak just in case he were to use hand to hand combat.

Currently the human teen is hopping from tree to tree as he makes his way to Youkai Academy so he'd be able to enter the library to find anything else on the age of shinobi.

He seemed to enjoying the fact that he's doing something a normal human is unable to perform, although it was cut short when he pressed his foot on a rotten branch.

"Crap!" Tsukune shouted before his body took a hard landing on the ground "Ow..."

The teen pulled himself up from the ground slightly shivering in pain from impacting the ground, although the pain was quickly gone for some unknown reason. He only sighed and simply walked to the closest path to him until his foot broke a trip wire.

"Waaaahh!" The brown haired human cried out as his body was flipped upside down and was currently hung by his feet from a rope that tied his feet together.

"And to think Kurama would choose to be sealed into a simple human like you" A familiar voice spoke out, Tsukune turned his head disoriented of his upside down view, luckily the person who spoke out was currently in front of him.

"Uchiha-sensei!" Tsukune squeaked out in surprise.

"Hn, and to think you would've had the common sense to check your surroundings. Especially since your training involves chakra" The black haired man referred to as Uchiha-sensei said.

"U-um I don't know what you're talking about" Tsukune replied nervously.

The black haired man simply glared at the teen as to which the teen was shaking nervously.

"Don't try and hide it, Aono. I've been watching you since you first got mixed up in this school, of course I already know that you're the only human in this entire school" The Uchiha said calmly making the teen shake in his upside down position "Don't worry, if I were to kill you, we wouldn't have this meeting."

"T-then why are you here?" Tsukune asked still nervous.

"Just to see if you have common sense about your surroundings" The black haired man then held a sword to the boy's throat causing the human to swear in fear "But since you were unable to do so, I should kill you now and free the Tailed Beast inside you."

"But you just said -" Tsukune was cut off as the Uchiha's eyes turned red and formed the same odd pattern, he closed his eyes as the sword was pressed onto his neck.

"I lied."

_No, I can't die! I haven't even told Moka my feelings... Moka... _Tsukune's thoughts about the pink haired vampire ran through his mind over and over until he opened his eyes revealing red eyes with vertical slits "No! I won't die here!" The teen called outaa he felt a burst of energy course through his veins, with in one swift montion he pushed the sword back with his hands, ignoring the pain from the cuts that now formed on his palms. In an instant, he grabbed a kunai from his coat and cut the rope that binds his legs to ser himself free. He landed on his feet and placed the handle of the kunai between his teeth to perform hand signs with both of his free hands.

_Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger!_ Tsukune then dropped the kunao from his mouth while still holding the tiger hand sign, after a quick second he expelled a large ball of fire from his mouth,_ Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!_

A small explosion of smoke erupted from the spot the fireball hit, after a few seconds the smoke died down revealing a black burnt spot but there was no body.

"I can tell that you've been practicing that jutsu" The Uchiha's voice said from behind Tsukune "Normally a human these days carry only enough chakra to live a normal non-violent life, but it seems as though Kurama's chakra gave you a larger reserve."

Tsukune's eyes widened as he heard the voice speak out from behind him "But I-"

"A weakling like you wouldn't be able to lift a finger against someone like me" The black haired man replied "That was only to test your will to live."

"You didn't have to be harsh with the test" Tsukune huffed out as he shivered nervously.

"It was either that or make you constantly dodge a variety of deadly traps that will kill if you slip once" the teen shivered even worse but a little relieved that he did not get to face the second option.

"But I'll just save for when your official training starts" The Uchiha mused causing the teen to shake once again.

"Training?"

"Yes, from what I noticed you seem to be at least a little above average then a normal human's physical capabilities. If you're really serious about gaining power from our age, then you should at least train your own body so you won't be a weakling" The Uchiha stated as to which he received a nod in reply.

"But wait, why are you willing to train me that easily?" Tsukune asked.

"It's for what lies ahead in your near future. You may not know it yet, but you will face the greatest challenges soon enough, both physically and mentally" The black haired man said as he turned to walk away "And besides, we weren't brought back here just to become teachers in a school like this."

"Wait, who's we?" Tsukune turned around to see that his gym teacher has vanished once again, except this time there were green leaves lying on the ground that seemed to be circling around a scroll. He was hesitant to pick it up thinking that it might be another trap but this time he made sure to check for any trip wires. He picked it up to find a small note on the scroll, _this contains all you need to know about the age of shinobi during my time. I've already spoken to Kurama when you were hanging upside down._

"Wait how'd he talk to Kurama?" Tsukune asked himself, it was only heard by the Tailed Beast sealed inside of him.

"**He was able to enter your mindscape with that Sharingan of his while you were looking at him in the eye**" Kurama said with a huff.

"_What's the Sharingan?_" The teen asked with his mind.

"**You'll find out soon enough, kid. In the meantime you have some reading to do**" The Tailed Beast said.

"Right!" Tsukune replied eager to read about the age of shinobi. He was about to leave until he heard a quick snap, he then realized that when he took his first step, he accidentlg walked on another trap wire.

"Very funny" He said right before he was flung upside down and hung by his feet once again.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Month Later<strong>

Another month has passed since Tsukune Aono has entered the school. So far his time in Youkai Academy has been nearly uneventful lately, aside from his training by Sasuke Uchiha, so far his life has been peaceful. The training on the teen has been harsh, from chakra control to learning the shinobi arts, Sasuke pushed the human past his limits. Tsukune has been able to hide the injuries from his training with his healing factor, but he was unable to hide the fact that he was still sore from constant exercising as well as heightning his reflexes by dodging barrages of ninja tools and ninjutsu.

Tsukune himself has slightly changes, before he was a weak human with no power or self defense, now he is able to defend himself from at least the average youkai. Sasuke himself informed the brown haired teen to not rely on Kurama's power, but to at least gain some control of the fox's chakra. For now, The Nine Tailed Fox gave him enough power to cause the teen to go berserk but was stopped by the Uchiha before Tsukune was able to cause any damage. Kurama gave him some meditation tips to calm the teen to so he'd be able to control the power with much ease on the future.

For now, lets just continue on with the story...

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The loud alarm clock stirred the sleeping form of Tsukune Aono, student of Youkai Academy, or a secret ninja in training. The last month has been rough the teen, constantly dodging ninja tools, practicing his chakra control, practicing chakra control while dodging ninja tools, and light spars with Sasuke Uchiha himself. The sparring wasn't so much as spars, but to the teen they seemed more like as if he was being toyed with. The brown haired boy would try to land a blow on the black haired man, but the Uchiha would simply block with one hand or duck as if he wasn't trying to dodge.

"... My body still hurts" The teen complained as he struggled to arise from his bed with slight pain coursing through his body. Even walking towards his bathroom made his body ache with each step, luckily the shower will ease the pain for the time being.

After the brown haired boy finished his morning routine, he decided to splash water on his face once again to bring himself awake due to him being exhausted from his training. He walked into the bathroom and has completed the task but as he dried himself with a towel he looked in the mirror and saw something rather odd about his face.

"What the..." He asked as he leaned closer to see three lines on each side of his cheeks, he pressed a finger on one of them to notice that they seem to embedded into his flesh. His eyes widened upon realizing of his current situation "Are these whisker marks?!"

"How did this even happen?! Where did they even come from?!" The teen asked himself as he tried to wipe off the supposed marks on his face, but it didn't seem to work. For the next fifteen minutes, Tsukune tried numerous ways to clear the marks from his face but instead he was met with the same marks on his cheeks.

**"Woops"** A voice in his head called out, immediately the teen jumped to conclusions.

"_Was this your doing?!_" Tsukune yelled in his mind.

"**I was wondering when you'd develop those marks, but from the looks of it. It might've been a bad time for them to appear"** Kurama said as he yawned.

"_You knew this would happen?! How did I even get these, these... WHISKERS!?"_ The teen yelled nervously once again.

**"It's just a reaction from my chakra, normally the ones that have my chakra will develop these marks. There were only two people that I was sealed into have never developed those marks because they've never used my chakra. Then there is the possibility of being born with then, but I wasn't sealed into any of your parents when you were conceived. Just be lucky that you haven't partially transformed into a fox human hybrid" **Kurama explained casually as if he didn't care for Tsukune's current situation.

"_That can happen?!_" Tsukune asked gearing that he may end up turning into a hybrid.

"**Nope, just wanted to see your reaction**" Kurama replied snickering while the teen is already imagining himself with fox ears and a fox tail.

"_Great... How can I even hide something like this? I'm pretty sure everyone will know something's up when I walk in there looking like a cat!" _Tsukube grumbled in his mind as he thinks of ways to cover up the marks "_Am I even still human?_"

**"Of course you are, even with your ninja training, you're still human. Even if something does happen, you still have to keep being yourself, whether a human or youkai, you can't change who you are"** Kurana replied trying to ease the boy's nervousness **"As for covering up those marks, I'd suggest genjutsu but you're not skilled enough to even perform a simple illusion."**

"_Anything else?_" Tsukune asked.

**"Bandages? You can make up some story about a injury" **The Tailed Beast suggested as he yawned, ready to fall back to sleep.

"How am I going to explain this to my mother?"

"**That's if you live through your first year of this school**" Kurama answered with what seemed to be a light chuckle.

"... _Why did I even agree to go through this whole training..._"

"**If you keep complaining like this I'll have to add fox ears and a tail to complete your whole look**" Kurama replied feeling annoyed by the human's complaining.

Tsukune sighed as he decided to search for bandages to cover up the whisker marks on his face until he felt a presence watching him, he looked out of the nearest window to find nobody in his sight. The only thing that caught his attention was a quick flash of purple disappear behind a tree.

"**Would you look at that, your cover's been blown, not only that the person that saw it is getting away**" The Tailed Beast said causing Tsukune to react and jump out of his window and chase the person watching him.

Tsukune was unable to track the person that was watching him but luckily Kurama was guiding him towards the person as he ran at a speed that's a lot faster than a normal human. The teen jumped from tree to tree as well as running on the ground until he he saw the same flash of purple disappear once again behind a tree.

"Oh no you don't!" He called out as he leaped with as much force as he can towards the flash of purple. What he didn't know was that the flash of purple was actually purple messy hair belonging to a pale girl that looked to around his age, standing in front of him. The girl herself was surprised to see the brown haired teen land in from of him, what surprised her more was that the teen had red eyes with black vertical slits, after a few seconds his eyes changed back into his usual brown colored eyes.

"..."

"..."

"... So what's going to happen now?" The girl asked shyly as well as slightly blushing in embarrassment knowing that she was caught by the same person that she was watching.

Tsukune face faulted knowing that he rushed in without thinking of a way to handle his current situation, he'd hoped to stop her and silence her but then he realized about as to how he would silence her. In his mind, he hoped that he didn't have to do harm the teen to keep the secret "... Honestly, I didn't think I'd be able to catch you."

The girl giggled, while still slightly blushing, at the sight on front of her "If it's about those cute marks on your face, I won't tell anyone."

"Really?" Tsukune stood up as fast as he can with a light blush from the complement, although it slightly annoyed him knowing that he'll be hearing alot IF his secret is discovered.

"Well that was fast" he muttered to himself.

"Sure" The girl replied smiling "But on one condition."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End! <strong>

**Well that's it for this time, I apologize if it took longer to update this chapter. I haven't had much free time lately due to looking for a job as well as finally being able to play Super Mario Galaxy... but luckily I was able to write this out with the free time I had. I had different ways to end this chapter but I felt this was a good way to end it since I planned to bring in Mizore early anyways.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed becaused I have a bit of an extra right now! Remember this, they will be random each time so please don't be confused when you read them.**

**This first one is something I came up with recently because I'm kind of in the Super Mario Galaxy phase.**

**Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire, Naruto, and Super Mario Galaxy... And I also don't own I Am Bread...**

**Omake - Fun With Seals: A Slight Error**

"So how do these seals work?" Tsukune Aono asked the tailed beast sealed inside of him. Luckily to him, the dorms were sound proof so he can talk aloud to Kurama as long as he's in his dorm.

"**It depends on how you make them. For example, there are seals to restrict one's actions or discussions. They're quite useful for training as well as battle purposes, even so they may seem simple but they are more completed to make" **Kurama replied as the teen prepared strips of paper as well as a brush and a bottle of ink.

"What else can they be used for?" Tsukune asked as he read a scroll learning on how to make seals "I'm actually quite curious on some of them."

"**You can make a seal for explosive tags, sealing items in a storage seal, lightning seals to zap your opponents, the seal that currently keeps me in here, and a seal to create portals between other worlds"** Kurama said casually.

"Wait crating a portal between words is possible?" The teen is even more curipis hearing that he can create portals between worlds.

"**Yes, my previous jinchuriki created a seal to send himself to other worlds, although the problem with the seal was that it would send you to a random place without getting a glimpse beforehand. Luckily we were able to modify it to create a portal so we'd be able of peering into the world before entering**" Kurana replied with a slight chuckle recalling memories of him and Naruto's adventures into other worlds "**At first, we unknowingly landed in a world where magic existed. Luckily, we were in a friendly area so the local mages accepted us even though we somehow ended up in what appeared to be a large fight in the middle of their guild hall.**"

The human teen was oblivious to fox's memory , due to him currently writing down marks to prepare a seal. At first the tailed beast shrugged it off, but a second glimpse of the markings and he immediately recognized the seal "i**t seems the very same info on making this seal was also placed into your memory. Just a warning, last time we almost brought a dragon with us on our last trip. I would recommend to just catch a five minute glance then close it off, you may never know if you might end up destroying your dorm... Or the school itself**_"_

"Don't worry, I'll close it off if anything bad happens" The ninja in training said as he place the seal on a free spot on the nearest wall.

"**Just be ready in case something a threat does make it's way past the portal**" The fox called out before a white void appeared where the seal was places, it was large enough to fit himself through it as well as someone taller.

"Amazing! To think something like this actually existed" Tsukune exclaimed in joy as he observed the void closely and carefully. He felt a small presence draw closer from the void, oddly enough it felt as thought it wasn't good or evil, as a matter of fact, he was confused as the presence drew closer yet remained small. He prepared himself in a fight stance just in case it was an enemy. He remained in his stance as the presence was on his side of the portal, he kept his eyes focused on the void for a minute only to find nothing. He realized that the presence was below him still moving at a slow pace, he looked down and was stunned at the sight before his eyes.

"**You don't see that everyday**" Kurama said as he shocked by the appearance as well.

"Or at all..." Tsukune replied as what laid before his eyes was a slice of bread constantly flipping for movement. He was too stunned to move an inch as he witnessed the slice of bread escape the form by sliding under his door.

"... Should I follow it?" Tsukune asked as he was still frozen his place from shock.

"**I highly doubt a slice of bread on the loose can do any real damage. Probably cause a few people to go crazy but it's just... Bread**" The fox said as Tsukune undid the seal and placed a new one on the same spot.

"Let's just keep this to ourselves"

"**Agreed**"

The void once again took it's spot but oddly enough, this time Tsukune and Kurama felt multiple presences. There were so much to count and less time to even walk inside the void due the teen's training is approaching.

"**Seems friendly enough, I feel no malice on the other side except there's one presence that seems sad but just stay alert**" Kurama called out to the teen, the teen was about to reply when a presence made itself known in Tsukune's dorm, more presicely a small living room inside the dorm. Although the teen was too busy slightly arguing with the fox that he didn't notice the person enter through the portal.

"Hello"

"Ahhhh!" Tsukune shrieked as he flipped towards the ceiling causing him to stand perfectly on the ceiling inverted and while holding a kunai on his hands. Tsukune was about to reply until he noticed a slight disturbance coming from the void.

"**I really hope you made the seal correct**" Kurama said as the tall blonde woman in front of the portal turned around to feel the disturbance as well.

Tsukune clapped his hands together to form a hand sign to undo the seal but it was to late, in a matter of seconds a large unknown tower stood on half of Youkai Academy.

"... I may have made a slight error" Tsukune said embarrassed underneath a pile of rubble.

"**A slight error you say... I don't know whether to laugh or to be angry"** The tailed beast spoke up as they were free from the rubble.

"Excuse me but you can send my observatory back right?" The tall blonde woman asked as she stared at the disaster with wide eyes.

The teen was about to reply until a mass of screams broke out from the hallway of the boy's dormitory.

"DEMON BREAD, RUN!"

"**It just amazes me knowing that the bread is still out there."**

"How is the bread more important than the disaster that just happened!" Tsukune yelled at the top of his lungs startling the woman.

"**You're the idiot who didn't double check the seal.**"

The woman simply stared at the ninja in training confused that he seemed to arguing with himself "Demon bread?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that, well hope you guys enjoyed that because it took some time to finally write everything down including the chapter itself.<strong>

**Well hopefully I'll be able to bring these chapters to you guys alot sooner knowing I have more time now.**

**Anyways until next time, I'm out!**


End file.
